iPod Game Drabbles: Leviathan
by FountainOfPens
Summary: Ten drabbles I wrote through the iPod game, in which one places one's iPod on shuffle and writes a drabble based on the first ten songs.  Alek/Deryn.  I know they're all happy and probably cheesy as well, but I'm in a good mood, so deal.  Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own, so don't sue. Sue Scott Westerfeld. It's his work.

**Author's Note:** This set of drabbles is the result of the iPod game—you know, the one where you put your iPod on shuffle and you write a drabble for the first ten songs? So that's why they're a bit… weird. I tried to interpret the songs in the sanest way possible. Anyhow, please enjoy! And review!

Sam's Town, The Killers

Deryn was feeling trapped that day. The windows reverberated with the loneliness of the rain tapping outside. The rain was joyful, but Deryn was not. She thought of Jaspert in the Air Service, and her heart thrilled at the thought of how grand it would be if she served, too.

Of course, she couldn't. Because she was a girl.

She slammed a frustrated hand into the wall, causing an "Are you all right?" to float up from downstairs, where her aunt and her mother were talking.

"Yes, Mam," she called. She leaned against the windowsill, watching the raindrops race each other down the windowpane. She saw something moving at the edge of her vision, and leaned out to see two small children, out playing in the rain. They were splashing in the puddles and kicking the muddy water at each other. There was an older woman, presumably their mother, watching in the background.

Deryn leaned back, smiling. Perhaps it wasn't too bad to be stuck inside on a rainy day in Glasgow. _After all_, she thought, _whatever else it is, Glasgow is home._

Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne

Deryn slammed the door to her room. She had hated the way that Alek stared at that Ottoman girl, the way he'd asked her dreamily, "Dylan, isn't she pretty?"

Deryn leaned her head against the wall. _Yes._ That would have been the easy answer. The smart answer. And yet, here she was, having excused herself by muttering something about Dr. Barlow and Tazza, close to tears.

Yes, that girl was pretty, but didn't brains count for anything? Deryn knew she was smarter than any dark Ottoman beauty wearing nothing but a bit of silk! But apparently that didn't matter to Alek.

She told herself she was being ridiculous. Alek didn't know she was female. But her heart wouldn't rise up out of the pit of her stomach, or if it did, it insisted in lodging in her throat. She even considered telling him.

When her anger and jealousy finally fizzled out, Deryn sighed. _Come on. You have duties. Just because you got all emotional doesn't mean you get to neglect them._ She rose and walked out of her room, readying her mind to focus solely on whatever task Dr. Barlow put her to—there was no question that she'd have one.

But Deryn couldn't entirely banish the feeling that Alek needed more than some nubile Turkish beauty. Of course, "more" meant her, but she wasn't telling herself that.

Him, Lunic

Alek bit his lip. There she was, laughing with Newkirk like they were best friends or something. _Come on, Deryn! What are you doing? You hate him!_ Alek fought the impulse to run over and snatch Deryn away, to kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

He told himself he didn't care. _She's just talking with him. Calm down._ But then what was that pain in his chest, the pain most others would so readily identify as envy?

_Good god, I talk to her all the time! Newkirk doesn't know she's female!_ But then Newkirk put his arm around Deryn's waist.

Did he?

I Will Follow You Into the Dark, Death Cab for Cutie

Deryn rushed into his room, into his arms. Alek could hear the bombs outside, and his heart was thrumming hard against his chest, but still he held her hand tightly and told her, "It's all right, it's all right, shh, it's okay."

"Alek, if we don't make it, I—"

"We'll make it."

Her expression showed she was struggling, as if the words she was trying to say wouldn't come out. "No, let me talk. If we don't make it—"

There was a loud noise that burst their eardrums, and the _Leviathan_ shook. Deryn continued as soon as it was quiet enough. "I want you to know that I love you!"

Alek pulled her more tightly against him. "I love you, too." He smiled at her. "And—don't worry. If we don't make it, I know we'll meet again in Heaven." He kissed her, sincerely but chastely.

She returned the kiss and snuggled closer to him, still afraid but comforted.

Pieces, The Bridges

Deryn was busy staring into space when she became aware that Alek was staring at her. She turned to face him, smiling back at the faint grin on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, just… of all the people I could've fallen in love with…"

Deryn snorted. "I know. You got me."

"No, but…" He thought for a minute. Deryn waited. "I'm so glad it's you."

Deryn raised an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised. She laughed. "Why?"

"Because I know that you're genuinely special, and genuinely smart, and genuinely beautiful. That it's not just some haze created by Cupid. I know that you're more than worthy of my love, and I wonder how I can possibly be worthy of yours." He smiled again. "But I'm glad for your low standards, just the same."

Even though they were in the egg room, and Dr. Barlow could come in at any minute, Deryn leaned over and kissed him, finding nothing more appropriate to say or do.

Music is My Hot, Hot Sex, CSS

Deryn dragged Alek into the pub. "Dylan, what in—"

"Shut up. I'm introducing you to real music! And real dance!"

"What—"

She plopped him in a seat. "There. You stay right there. And watch. And listen." She pranced over to the crush of people in the center of the tavern and waited for the next song to start.

Alek did watch, and he did listen. Forgetting herself, only remembering his eyes on her, she danced for him. She danced with all her might, alive with the music trembling through her frame. When the song finished, she walked confidently over to his table, eyes wild and feeling alive. "Well?"

He looked shocked, but in a pleasant way. "You… you're a good dancer, Dylan."

Failure, My Robot Friend

Alek lay in the sun on the Leviathan's surface. Dylan was getting annoyed at him, telling him to get up, he had to go on engine duty.

"You know, Dylan," he said dreamily, "I kind of just want to… take the day off, you know? I just want to have a day to myself."

The Darwinist boy stared at him for a while. "Alek," he said finally, "you're on a bloody airship. There is no such thing as alone time on an airship."

Alek raised an eyebrow. "You know, I agree." Suddenly, he grabbed Dylan's ankle, dragging it so that the other boy fell on his arse, as he would have said. "I think you should sit with me."

Dylan struggled for a bit, then sighed and sat up next to Alek. "You're bloody spoiled, you know that?"

Alek stretched, yawning. "Yes."

The Fear, Lily Allen

Deryn twirled in her rich skirts, hands raised to the high ceilings of the manor. Alek stood watching her from a corner, amused.

"Deryn? What are you doing?"

"It's so _nice_, Alek. It's beautiful."

He stepped closer to her. "You're beautiful."

She smiled, dancing right into his arms. "Yes, it's beautiful. But it's scary. I mean, I don't belong here, Alek. Well—" she took one of his hands that had been around her waist and kissed it—"I belong here as in with you. But this world, I—how can I possibly—"

Alek laughed. "Be yourself, darling. You're rich now. Even if you're completely barmy, as you'd say, people have to put up with you."

Deryn thought over the implications of this.

"You just shouldn't swear. In public."

Deryn nodded thoughtfully. A wicked smile spread across her face. "You know, I think it might just be fun to be nobility."

Alek smiled back. "That's the spirit."

Deadlines, There For Tomorrow

Alek and Deryn sat across from each other, working hard. "Well, if we go that way—"

"No, but look, that's right by the Germans' base right there—"

"Yes, but if we just—"

Volger peeked inside. "Alek? Mr. Sharp? We need those plans soon."

"We know!" Both teens cried.

"We're trying," added Alek, "but it's ridiculously complicated. Seems the Germans are everywhere."

Deryn was staring wide-eyed at the map. "Blimey! Alek, how could we have not seen it before? Look here!"

Alek bent, turning his eye to the area she was indicating. "No, but if we go _that_ way—"

Volger left them to work, thinking they made a good team.

My Worst Nightmare, Forever the Sickest Kids

"You—you—_Darwinist_!" It was a fact, but somehow from Alek's mouth it was a grievous insult.

"That has nothing to do with it, Alek! What is wrong with you? It's not that big of a deal!"

"Not that big of a deal? Posing as a boy to get into the Air Service?" He had the decency to lower his voice even though he was furious.

"Yes! Not that big of a deal, because I deserve to serve my king and country if I want to! Or will you tell me I don't?"

"Well—n-no, but—" his eyes were sad. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Deryn's anger abated. "How could I, Alek? No one else saw what we had as a friendship. How could I trust you right away?"

"I—" he sighed. "I am an over-emotional idiot. I'm sorry."

Deryn sighed too and walked over, putting her arms around him. "That's all right. I'm certifiably barmy. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for being a bit upset."

Alek laughed, and she felt it in his chest. "Well, if we're both crazy and stupid, at least we're crazy and stupid together, eh?"

Deryn couldn't help but agree, feeling safe and, despite the argument they had just ended, accepted in his arms.


End file.
